Special Haze
by PurpleHazy
Summary: Purple Haze is asked by Pinkie Pie to help bake cupcakes. Haze brings a special ingredient to make the cupcakes more fun. Little does she know that these treats aren't just for the two ponies to enjoy.


"Thank you so much for helping me today Purple Haze!" Pinkie Pie bounced around Sugar Cube Corner as a stunned purple pegasus with a mushroom cutie mark watched with a blank face. "This is going to be so much fun!" The pink pony came to a halt in front of her friend and stared wide eyed at the bulging saddle bags around the pegasus. "Oh, what's in there?"

Purple Haze looked from Pinkie down to her bag and then back at the earth pony. She cocked her head to the side as the gears turned, then grinned and took off her bag. "It's a special herb I've been growing!" She opened it and a strong odor almost knocked Pinkie off her hooves.

"Oooooooh!" Pinkie looked inside the bag, though she was still a bit confused as to why Haze brought so much. "So, what's this for?"

"For the cupcakes of course!" Haze thought it was obvious. "It's really good in cupcakes, and lots of fun! I always bake with this stuff."

"Well, ok then!" The earth pony shrugged. "Let's get a-baking!" The ponies trotted over to the kitchen and began the intense operation.

"Hey Pinkie?" Haze looked over at the earth pony as she started to prepare her special ingredient. "Can you start mixing the dry ingredients together? I need to start getting this ready." A large pile of green leaves was now laid out in front of the pegasus. "I need to mix this with the butter and then we can add it to the cupcakes."

Pinkie Pie nodded enthusiastically, "Okie Doki Loki!" Though she was much more interested in what the purple pony was doing. She nosed the huge mixing bowl closer so she could watch. If this turned out good then maybe she could start making them for Mr. and Mrs. Cake. "So what are you doing?"

"Well..." Haze trailed off, getting lost in the motion of chopping up the herb.

The earth pony blinked a few times as her friend trailed off. "Equestria to Hazy, Equestria to Hazy! Do you copy? Haze, do you copy?"

"What? Oh... Oh!" The pegasus grinned sheepishly and knocked on her head with her hoof. "Well, first I need to chop all this up and then I throw it into a pot with butter for a bit."

"Why?" Pinkies eyes widened with anticipation.

"Because it won't...uh..." Haze trailed off, looking a bit dazed as she tried to find the answer buried deep in her brain.

Pinkie waited for a moment then shook her head. This pony had a worse memory then Derpy! "Don't worry about it, let's just make cupcakes!" This was something that Haze could understand, and she went right back to chopping up her crop.

Once the herb was in the butter time started to fly. The ponies mixed it all together and began the task of filling three hundred cupcake wrappers with batter. Next stop was the oven. With the cupcakes baking, Haze helped Pinkie clean up the kitchen so it returned to its original pristine shape.

"Perfect!" Pinkie announced, "Now I won't get yelled at for leaving flour everywhere."

"Why would there be flowers everywhere?" Haze looked around the kitchen urgently, worried about any little flower that might be sitting out. "A kitchen isn't a good place for a flower!"

Pinkie Pie blinked, "You're loco in the coco."

DING

Haze never had a chance to respond. The moment the timer went off Pinkie shot off faster than Rainbow Dash after the Wonderbolts. "Cupcakes are done! Cupcakes are done!" The pegasus fluttered over to take a look at their creations.

As the cupcakes emerged from the oven the smell of freshly baked goods filled the kitchen. Pinkie drooled with anticipation. "Let me try!" Pinkie grabbed the nearest cupcake shoving wrapper and all into her mouth. "Mmm! These are so good!" Small pieces of cupcake fell out of her muzzle as she spoke. "But it needs icing..."

Icing the ponies small treats took much longer than the two thought. Once they were done Pinkie decided to put finishing touches on two of them. She drew a moon and a sun on two separate cupcakes. "There! One for Princess Celestia and one for Princess Luna!"

"Aww, Pinkie those are so... what?" Purple Haze's voice fell flat.

"Why do you think we made so many cupcakes, silly?" Pinkie bopped the pegasus on the head, "The princesses are coming!"

"They are?" Haze could remember hearing something about Princess Celestia. She vaguely remembered seeing Twilight Sparkle yelling at some poor pony for...messing up something or other. "They are!" Her eyes went wide. "Pinkie, we need to make new cupcakes. We can't give these to the princess's... I'm sure we could-"

Pinkie already had a large number of the cupcakes packed up. "Don't be silly Hazy." The earth pony didn't see the look of fear plastered to the pegasus' face. "They are going to love them."

"But..." Haze fluttered her wings in frustration. "We really can't though. Here, I'll start-"

"What are you so worried about?" Pinkie plopped a large box of cupcakes down on the purple ponies back. "Can you bring this out to the cart?"

Haze let out a defeated sigh. I'm going to be banished,' she thought as she dragged a box of cupcakes outside.

"Oh good, the cupcakes are here!" Twilight was on top of Pinkie Pie and Purple Haze the moment they walked into town hall. "We have a whole set up for them by the food. Can you set them up while-"

"Twiiiiiliiiiiiiight!" Spike peeked over one of the tables, "I need help."

"Ugh! What now Spike?" The frazzled pony trotted away, leaving the two bakers to set up the cupcakes on their own.

After everything was in place, Purple Haze retreated as far away as possible. She took refuge behind a group of ponies discussing amplifiers. Haze tried to distract herself by listening in, but she had no idea what a tube amplifier was, and why somepony was so adamant about why they were better. Nor did she know what gain was, or active and passive pick ups. In fact, all this music mumbo-jumbo was making her feel sick. She tip-hoofed away to find a better, less confusing hiding spot.

Purple Haze kept an eye out for Pinkie Pie. She hoped that along the way she messed up the cupcakes and nothing would happen. The earth pony seemed to be acting normal, as normal as Pinkie Pie could be anyway. Haze sighed and glanced up at the clock, it should be happening any moment now. For ten minutes she kept watch, and things proceeded as normal. It wasn't working. The purple pony smiled, she might not be banished after all.

"Everypony get ready!" Twilight's voice could be heard over the loud chatter of the ponies, "They're here!" Everypony stopped talking and a deafening silence overtook the room. Haze felt her stomach tie into a knot.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna followed the Mayor of Ponyville into Town Hall. As they entered every pony bowed. Haze was so nervous that she wasn't sure if she'd be able to get up from the position. She tried to reassure herself by looking over at Pinkie. The pink pony was eagerly handing out the cupcakes to any pony that walked within reaching distance. That seemed normal enough. She looked towed the Princesses who were just getting settled in and then back to Pinkie, who was now about three inches away from her face.

"Ah!" Haze jumped straight up in the air, causing every pony in the room to look. Bursts of laughter broke out, causing a blush to creep up Hazes cheeks. She hung her head down low and looked over at the earth pony. "That wasn't funny."

Pinkie Pie giggled and nudged the pegasus foreword. "C'mon! We have to give the Princesses their super special cupcakes!"

"What? No!" Purple Haze whispered. "I can't." She dug her hooves into the ground as the earth pony gave her another nudge foreword, "You can do it. Please?"

The pink pony shook her head back and forth furiously. "Nope! We made these cupcakes together. Come on! The Princesses' aren't scary. Well, Luna might, but she doesn't look scary anymore!"

There was no winning this. Purple Haze's tail drooped down as she followed the bouncing pink pony down the middle of town hall. The other ponies moved out of the way as Pinkie grabbed the two specially decorated cupcakes and walked up to the table before Princess Luna and Princess Celestia.

"And what are these you have Pinkie Pie?" Princess Celestia smiled warmly as looked down at the two treats bearing both her and Luna's cutie marks. "These look amazing. You did a great job."

"Not just me!" Pinkie Pie giggled and placed the cupcakes down on the table. "Purple Haze helped too!" She nudged the trembling pegasus. "I hope you like them. But I know you will because they are amazing!" The earth pony had to put her hoof in front of her mouth to stifle a small burst of laughter.

Purple Haze could not focus on what Pinkie Pie was saying. This is it. She's going to send me straight to the moon!' Haze thought. Oh my gosh, what do I do?' Her legs began to tremble as thoughts of being exiled filled her head. Haze was finally brought out of the trance when she saw Princess Luna lean down and take a bite of her cupcake. The pegasus' heart thumped against her ribcage as she swirled her head back to the earth pony.

Pinkie Pie could barely stand up on her hooves. The pony swayed from side to side as she continued to look up at the Princesses. Haze realized her friends eyes were half closed and saw the goofy grin growing across the pink pony's face. They worked. In slow motion she turned back to the Princesses, who were each eating their respective cupcakes.

A high-pitched burst of laughter cut through the pegasus' grim thoughts. Everypony in town hall turned to look at Pinkie Pie as she collapsed on the ground in a fit of laughter. Every reflex in her body told Purple Haze to run. She should get out of Ponyville before anypony knew what was going on. Then she could banish herself. At least she would still be in Equestria and not on the moon. It would be a lot less embarrassing then having the Princess do it in front of every pony she's ever known. The pegasus, however, couldn't move. Her legs were stiff and felt rooted into the ground.

"Pinkie Pie?" Princess Celestia arched an eyebrow as she looked over the table, "Are you alright? Did I miss something?"

Pinkie Pie couldn't answer. The moment she opened her mouth another burst of giggles erupted, even louder than the first. Another pony in the back of the room suddenly joined, followed by another, then another. In a few short moments half of the ponies were on the floor with uncontrollable laughter.

"Hazy!" Pinkie Pie rolled onto her back and looked at the pegasus. "You...you're wings! You have wings!" Her realization caused a pony nearby to break down. The earth pony gasped and was back on her feet in a blur. She ran right up to the table and looked straight at Celestia. "You're hair are like those lights that show up in the sky and go WOOSH!" Pinkie Pie threw her hooves up and fell back words, reverting back to her giggly state.

Haze sunk down low to the ground. The Princesses' looked distracted, so she slowly backed herself up into the crowed of ponies. She needed to get out of there before anypony realized what happened.

"Whoa, Purple Haze." The pegasus froze as Spike walked up to her. He looked much like the ponies: lidded eyes and wobbly on his feet. "Dude. We're purple."

"Yes... we are," Haze mumbled as she backed away from the baby dragon.

"We should start a club. It can be called, the Purple Club. Hey, can you grab me that apple pie?" Spike pointed to the pie that was out of reach on the table. "And maybe an apple fritter, and an apple tart? And some gems if you have them. Ooooh gems..." The dragon had focused in on Rarity's flank as she walked by. He let go of the table and followed behind her like a robot, which gave Haze the perfect chance to escape.

Haze did her best to vanish back into the crowd. She could hear bits of conversations as she passed by some ponies, and they would have normally made her smile. This whole situation would have had her in stitches if the Princesses weren't here.

"Hey Lyra, do you think your horn tastes like green?" Bon Bon asked right before she decided to test the theory herself.

"Whoa man, it's crazy Princess Celestia is so tall. Like, whoa," another pony announce as Haze walked by.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys... I forgot." Derpy Hooves tried to say to anyone that listened.

The door was a quick gallop away. She was almost free. Purple Haze launched into a run, only to have her face meet the floor a moment later.

"Oh no, I'm awfully sorry Purple Haze." Fluttershy was lying curled up at the ground. "It's just the way the light shines on this tile is so beautiful... and I wanted to get a better look at it." The yellow pegasus turned back and pressed her face against the floor, staring wide-eyed at the tile.

"It's fine..." Purple Haze would have loved to stay and hang out with Fluttershy, she was sure the yellow pegasus would be a blast to hang out with right now. She watched the pony stare at the ground for a second longer, before remembering she needed to get out of Ponyville, and fast. Haze gulped and closed her eyes; she had to make it to the door. Her legs stiffened and then she bolted, running straight out the door with a trail of purple and brown following behind her.

Purple Haze frowned as she looked at her room for the last time. She managed to fit all the important things in her saddle bags. Unfortunately she had to leave all her plants behind. "Goodbye my babies." She patted the leaf on one plant and kissed the leaf of another. She peered out her window, getting her last look at her mushroom garden far behind her house. The pegasus was going to miss them too. And especially her plants in the basement. A tear found its way down her cheek as she turned her back on her room and headed toward the door.

"No, no, I can't cry," Haze spoke to herself. "This is my fault; I shouldn't have put that in the cupcakes. I..." Trying to reason with herself was only making matters worse. She dried the tears with her hooves and took a moment to gather herself. If she broke down now she wouldn't make it out of the Everfree Forest. Haze had to try and stay strong until she found a place to stay for the night. "Lets... do this. I guess." As Purple Haze opened her front door a pink earth pony bounced through, falling on top of the pegasus and spilling the contents of one of her saddle bags.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Purple Haze! I just wanted to stop by and thank you for helping me bake today! I wanted to tell you at the party but I couldn't find you, or stop laughing!" She let out a snort. "Also Princess Celestia..." Pinkie Pie paused and watched as Haze frantically tried to get her things back in order. She saw mushrooms, baggies of the pegasus' special herb, seed packages, apples, and all sorts of stuff littered on the ground. "Are you going on a trip? Can I come? Where are you going?" The pony bounced up and down excitedly.

Purple Haze didn't have time for this. She needed to get out of Ponyville. If Pinkie was here that means the party was over, which meant the Princess would be looking for her. She must have spent too much time saying goodbye to her plants! "S-sorry Pinkie. I really can't talk right now, I-"

"Well hello Purple Haze and Pinkie Pie." A calm voice drifted through the entrance way of the small house. A loud clunk could be heard inside causing Princess Celestia to pause before entering with Princess Luna and 2 guards behind them. "Oh..." she saw the frazzled pony and the mess on the floor, "Going on a trip?"

Things could not be any worse. Haze tossed her saddle bag to the side and hung her head low. "No, I'm sorry Princess I-"

"Purple Haze is packing for a super special trip to... I don't know where but I'm sure it will be awesome!" Pinkie grabbed the pegasus and pulled her into a squeeze.

Celestia nodded, casting Haze a knowing look. "You don't have anything to worry about Purple Haze. Though I now understand why Luna was so adamant to have you bake for the celebration." She turned toward Luna with a frown. The younger princess just giggled in response.

Purple Haze's eyes bulged as she looked up at the Princess, "Wait, what?"

"That's right!" Pinkie pulled Haze into another rib crushing hug. "Princess Luna came to me and suggested you help me bake!"

Princess Luna stepped foreword, "I heard from a... " She let out a small burst of laughter, and it took her a moment to recover. "I used to eat these ages ago! I really wanted them at the celebration and asked around." She grinned happily. "And I was wondering if I could get a special order sometime next..." Once again she burst into a fit of giggles.

Princess Celestia shook her head, "Luna! How many of those did you eat?" Her sister shrugged and put a hoof over her mouth to quiet herself.

"So," Purple Haze dared to speak up, "I'm not in trouble?"

"Good heavens no!" Celestia cast her a confused look, "It's my sister that is going to get a talking too when we get back to Canterlot. Just next time be more careful with where you put your special ingredient."

Luna burst out into an even louder fit of laughter. Celestia made a motion to one of the guards and they helped the younger princess outside. "I can't take her anywhere!" Once Luna had left, Celestia leaned down closer to Purple Haze. "Though I may hire you to bake some of your special cupcakes for the Grand Galloping Galla."

Haze had no idea how to respond to the Princess. She just stared, wide eyed at the alicorn. After a moment of not moving, Pinkie nudge the pegasus. "I, uh. Sure!"

Celestia smiled and nodded at the two ponies. "No if you excuse me, I need to get my sister back to Canterlot before she causes any more damage."

Once the princess left, Haze sat down and slumped against a wall. She still didn't process what happened, and wasn't sure if she would ever be able too.

"I almost forgot!" The pink pony announced, pulling Haze from her thoughts. Pinkie pulled a cupcake seemingly out of nowhere. "I saved this for you; you didn't eat a cupcake the whole party!"

Purple Haze didn't even think about it and shoved the entire thing in her mouth, wrapper and all. The earth pony was right, she didn't have one! She closed her eyes and chewed, this was the best cupcake she had ever made. It must have been the combination of her and Pinkies expertise in baking. The moisture was just right, the pastry practically melted in her mouth. Then there was that clear aftertaste of her special ingredient that made her shiver. "Oh, this is amazing!"

"I know!" Pinkie giggled and jumped to her feet. "I'm pooped. I'll see you later Hazy!" With that, the earth pony pranced out of the house.

"That pony is so random..." Haze sighed and looked at the mess from her saddle bags. "Better clean this up." With a grin plastered across her face the pegasus began to put her things back in their rightful places.

By the time everything was cleaned up Purple Haze was exhausted. It had been a long day, and a lot for the pegasus to reflect back on. She lay curled up in bed, nibbling at one of the mushrooms she had originally packed up. The cupcake had started to work her magic and she giggled at the mushroom after each bite. Haze was a glad thing worked out the way they did, otherwise she'd be far away from her comfortable room right now. Once her snack was finished she laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. As she started to drift to sleep she realized something and shot back up into a sitting position. "I'm making cupcakes for the Grand Galloping Gala!" Purple Haze had a feeling that the gala wasn't going to end well.  
> <p>


End file.
